


Peace

by SimpleLoon



Series: Gladnis Headcanons [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Double Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:15:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28405362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimpleLoon/pseuds/SimpleLoon
Summary: 90% of the time, Gladio wakes up to his arm limp because Iggy is laying on top of it.100% of the time, Gladio doesn't mind.
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Ignis Scientia
Series: Gladnis Headcanons [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1763689
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Wow! Haven't written a Gladnis headcanon fic since... September? Oh geez, whoops. In any case, I'm back!  
> This one is a little special. Not only is it my first double drabble, but it's also my first double headcanon fic, meaning there's two headcanons featured in this fic. So it's a double-double special! 
> 
> Anyway, here are [Raven's](https://twitter.com/lunarts97) headcanons for this fic:  
> 1\. 90% of the time, Gladio wakes up to his arm limp because Iggy is laying on top of it.  
> 2\. Gladio likes to watch Iggy sleep. Something about him being at peace makes him fall in love even more.

Pins and needles stung his left arm, jolting Gladio awake. There was a great pressure, bearing down upon his upper arm, pinching and choking.

The culpit? None other than his darling husband, Ignis.

Quiet and careful, Gladio turned and gazed at his sleeping hubby. He lay curled in, head finding pillow in the crook of Gladio’s arm. His hair was down and unkempt, bangs brushing over his eyebrows. His smooth lips were open but a crack, a gentle snore easing in and out. His facial skin was loose, all soft with no stiffness. His eyes remained shut and relaxed, shielding his magnificent emerald eyes.

Gladio exhaled, bringing a hand to stroke Ignis’s soft cheek. Ignis muttered, then leaned into the touch, a smile growing upon smooth lips. Gladio mimicked.

If only Ignis could spend every day like this; stress-free, worry-free. Of course, he enjoyed his job, but it pained Gladio to see pressure build up in his shoulders, his forehead.

In _these_ moments, though, late at night in their bed, Ignis was truly at peace.

Gladio would do everything to protect that.

He kissed Ignis’s forehead and embraced him closer. He would deal with his limp arm in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Support [Raven @lunarts97](https://twitter.com/lunarts97) on Twitter! Her art is amazing! (Note: Contains NSFW, 18+ only)
> 
> Thanks for reading! Be sure to subscribe to the series if you want more!


End file.
